With the advancement of technology and the increase in available bandwidth, teleconferencing systems have grown in popularity. Teleconferencing systems allow people, who may be located across various geographic locales, to communicate with each other over telecommunications networks. While some teleconferencing systems are limited to audio only, the increasing availability of bandwidth has allowed many others to offer both audio and video teleconferencing.
Often during a teleconference, there will be a main presenter who is moderating the discussion, or otherwise presenting the ideas or topic to be discussed via the teleconference. The presenter will often have an electronic presentation, including slides that are to be presented or discussed. Existing teleconferencing systems allow remote attendees to either see the electronic presentation and hear the audio of the presenter, or see the presenter while following along individually with either preprinted slides or a local copy of the electronic presentation displayed on a second screen and controlled locally.